


Ocean waves

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Avengers Kids AU, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Thor and Bruce's son is trying to live his own life. Nat and Bucky's daughter is the one sent out to find him. Things happen. Life happens.
Relationships: Arne Thorson/ Katrina Barnes
Series: Avengers kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Kudos: 2





	Ocean waves

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new Au coming. It's going to be all about the next gen of the avenger kids. Just follow the #avenger kids au to see all of the happy, sad, and scandalous stories of the kids. This is the first story of the series. This will be opened ended. Just adding stories as I come up with them.  
> I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

She has never been in a place before where you walk off the plane' everything felt like magic. Growing up on the east coast it was either too cold to bare or too hot to leave the house. She pulled on her sunglasses and grabbed her suitcase. She knew she had a mission to complete but first a drink. 

“Hey, there pretty lady. What’s your poison?” She looked up from her phone and saw a sleazy bartender giving her hungry eyes. Hair greasy, guessing shower wasn’t in his vocabulary. His eyes were bloodshot meaning he was dipping into the supplies more than he was selling. She looked down and read Buck. Ugh, she thought, why did he have to have her dad’s name. She leaned in close giving him a smirk. 

“Baby boy, I would love a Jack and coke. Make it extra dirty.” She bit her lip and gave him a come get me smile. The bartender looked down staring at her chest. He was such a pig but getting a free drink was the goal. She placed a hand under his chin lifting it up to look into her eyes. “So, how about that drink.” She pushed him back a little and leaned back. 

“How about you do you me a favor first and then the drink?” He moved a hand below the bar where she couldn't see where it landed. She rolled her eyes not, pleased. 

“Hey, Buck, you trying to make moves on my girl.” The bartender through both hands up with fear in his eyes. She drew a breath in annoyed at her knight in shining armor but pleased to find her man she was looking for. 

“No, Arne. She came onto me.” Arne through a fist down next to her making the bartender back away. 

“Sure, she did. Now get me a beer and whatever she asked for. Now.” He growled. She slowly turned around in her seat and flashed her friend a smile. He crossed his arms over his chest not to please to see her. 

“Kat, what are you doing here? Who sent you father or dad?” Kat dropped the act and walked over to him. Each step, her stilettos echo through the empty bar. 

“What, you aren’t happy to see your little Kat.” He gave her a dead stare waiting for the answer to his question. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy to see her. He was, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and give her a hug. Have her small frame in his arms and her hair brush up against his face so that he could smell her apple shampoo. She looked older compared to what she looked like the last time he saw. Arne knew it was only a year ago. 

“Fine. Your dad sent me.” He huffed and shook his head. 

“Don’t lie to me. You never were good at it.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. Her tricks never worked on him. He knew Kat to well. 

“Theo sent me. He was worried about you and had me come to check on you. Your family really misses you. They wish you would come home or at least call.” Arne laughed and step forward to grab his beer behind her. Every hair on her body stood up leaving shock waves through her body. She sucked in a breath pushing down all of her feelings. 

“You know that’s not true. Do you want to know what my father said when I left for good? When I said I didn’t want to be king? You weren’t worthy of the crown anyway. What a hypocrite?” He took a swig of the beer now mad remembering that night. Him packing up every last thing he owned, leaving a note for Freya and Theo saying he loved them, but he needed to live his own life outside of the Thorson shadow and left for California. 

Arne was the black sheep of the family. He wasn’t smart at any school, Asgardian or Midgard. His siblings were always being praised for earning another Ph.D. while he could barely pass geometry. On top of that, his parents were superheroes. His father was a god and yeah, they were all half gods but still. Thor could control lighting. Then his dad was also a genius and the hulk. They had nothing in common. Arne didn’t hate his parents, he actually looked up to them and they were so loving too. He closed his eyes and took another swig. 

“How long are you going to be in town?” Kat shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Her short blonde bob ran across her shoulders. The gesture made her look exactly like her mom. She knew she was leaving in the morning but what would a night of fun hurt. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her. Arne hovered right above her lips and she smiled a devilish smile. “Let’s see where the night takes us. Where do you want to go?” Arne grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her out the bar and to his motorcycle. She ran straight to it and hopped on the front. 

“Oh no. You are not driving my bike.” She shrugged him off and threw his helmet at him. 

“You know I’ve been driving bikes since I was twelve. My pops taught me a long time ago.” He through the helmet back at her. He made Kat promise him that if she drove, she at least wore the helmet. 

The sea air was blowing her hair all around making it curl up. So much for a good hair day. Kat looked out at the sea and saw how blue it was. New York’s water was usually brown and nothing to really look at. Kat understood now why Arne loved here as the sunset along the horizon. 

Arne knew he wanted to bring Kat here. The water making her blue eyes shine brighter and her skin looking a little tanner. The sunset placing a halo around her head. She was the only one that brought happiness to his life. Even when they were just small kids. She turned around with a smile on her face. The tension there was at the bar long gone but replaced by the familiar feeling of home. 

“Now I see why you don’t want to leave this place it’s so beautiful.” Arne laid a hand in her’s and spun her around so that she was wrapped in his arms. Kat’s heart stopped for a moment. 

“Not as beautiful as you. Nothing could come to compare to you. “He brushed a strand of hair out of her face so to look deep into her eyes. He kissed her gently. Kat didn’t pull away but deepened the kiss. He tasted her cheery lip balm. Ran a few fingers up her arm and placed his fingers through her hair. 

Arne carried Kat in his house still not coming up for air. He laid kisses along her collar bone releasing a moan from her lips. He threw her on the bed making her laugh. Placing both arms on either side of her not moving. “What are you waiting for?” She moved to undo his belt buckle, but he laid a hand over hers.  
“I just wanted to take in the moment. Never thought it would ever happen.” She moved up on her elbows so she was closer to him. 

“Why did you think that?” 

“You were perfect.” Kat scoffed. “No, I’m not. Would a perfect girl dye her own hair using blue Kool-aid in sixth grade?” 

“Yes, she would.” Arne leaned down kissing her once again moving his hands under her shirt finding she wasn’t wearing a bra. His belt was now off and she was working on his buttons. He removed his shirt and she paused taking in his body. He really was built like a god. 

Three months later

Kat laid awake listening to the waves crashing against the shore. She smiled as she looked at the arm wrapped around her waist. Kat never knew she could be so happy. She couldn’t remember feeling true happiness before. Often placing a smile on and putting on a show. Arne tucked closer into her shoulder placing small kisses. 

“How did you sleep?” Pushing her hair away. It was slightly longer, and her reddish-brown hair was growing back. He wondered when she was going to change it again. 

“Best sleep I ever had baby.” She turned around and gave him a kiss. She had butterflies in her stomach, no one else did that. Their sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone going off. She picked up to see it was her mom. That was weird she thought. Kat talked to her last night and everything was good. 

“Hi, mom.” Before she could finish her mom cut her off. 

“You need to come home now.” She could hear the urgency in her voice and fear. Her mom never showed deep emotion like that. She shot up and started gathering her stuff. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kat waved him off to listen. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Katrina, just come home now and be safe.” Tears started well up in her eyes. Her mom never called her Katrina. 

“Mom put pops on the phone now. Please.” Bucky got on the line and told her everything. She dropped the phone to the ground. She turned and ran into Arne’s arms sobbing. 

“Ana is gone. Some group called Hydra took her. I don’t even know what that means.” Arne rubbed her back. He knew what Hydra was and who her parents were, but she couldn’t know that he knew. He would lose her because everyone lied to her, her whole life. 

They hugged one more time before she boarded the plane. Kat’s eyes still red from crying. 

“This was fun, Arne, but we have to end this. Okay.” She pulled on her sunglasses so that he couldn’t see her eyes anymore. 

“Yeah, I know but call me when you want to come back to paradise.” He stretched out his arms to show her what will be waiting for her. She nodded and without another beat left.


End file.
